User blog:HSSCA(Rory)Lover!/Would this solve the problem?
Recently, I had seen complains that it is too cumbersome to search for an image on a page, especially when there are many of them since you have to keep clicking on the "Show More" button. Would this solve the problem? Gallery Pixelberrylaunchday.jpg|Launch Day for Choices c August 17, 2016 ChoicesLoadingScreen.png|Loading Screen on Choices App as 2018 AboutPixelberryStudios.png|Choices App Info Part I TheChoicesAppinformationpart2.png|Choices App Info Part II ChoicesAppinfopart3.png|Choices App Info Part III ChoicesAppinfoPart4.png|Choices App Info Part IV ChoicesAppinfopart5.png|Choices App Info Part V MoreinfoonChoicesAppandPB.png|Choices App Info Part VI ChoicesappneedingtoupdateonDec062018.png|Choices App Info Part VII AnotefromthePixelberryTeamontheChoicesApp.png|Choices App Info Part VIII Watchingadsfordiamonds.jpg|Some Player can watch adds for extra free Diamonds EarnRewardsOption.png|Option to Earn Diamonds After Playing A Chapter Capture+ 2018-05-31-15-25-09.png|Unable to Collect Reward Message Appconnectionfailure.png|App's Connection Failure Message NerworkErrormessage.png|Network Error Message Choiceshelpsection.png|Choices' Help Section in the App Supportchoices.png|Emailing Pixelberry's Customer Support Choices New Chapters.png|New Chapters Every Week MakingsureurlinkedtoFB.png|Making sure App is linked to Facebook and Google Play AcrosstheVoidandbigskycountry.png|Latest App update and new books summary (Across The Void & Big Sky Country) Choices Update 2.3.7.jpg|Choices Update Version 2.3.7 BTSBrainstormingfuturebooks.jpg|Future Books...Brainstorming SethisBiConfirmation.png|Seth is confirmed as Bisexual HannaTRRConfirmedBi.jpg|Hana is confirmed as bisexual Updstedtermsofagreement.png|Updated Terms of Agreement BTSTheJunior.jpg|Monday/Tuesday release info VeilofSecretsbeforeandafter.png|Before & After of Veil of Secrets VoSB1.png|Veil of Secrets Book 1 2018BayAreaBookFestival.jpg|2018 Bay Area Book Festival Poster ChoicesBookClubBanner.png|Choices Book Club Banner PBSurvey2018.png|2018 Choices Community Service Mattisonthecovwrofrcd2.png|Matt on the Cover of RCD Bk 2 myraisindianamerican.png|Confirmation of Nishan/Myra's ethnicity Rcdbooktwodisclaimer.png|Red Carpet Diaries Book 2 Chapter 2 Disclaimer Chaptertitlemistake071318.jpg|Pixelberry Wrong Chapter Title Trrinstaconfirmationofmixup.png|Explanation of Mix Up on Instagram PBusingTRRfilteronSnapchat.png|TRR Snapchat Filter RCDBk2Ch6Warning.png|Red Carpet Diaries Book 2, Ch. 6 Warning DESIREANDDECORUMQANDA.jpg|Q&A for Desire & Decorum DesireandDecorumQuestionansweredonInsta.jpg|Part II of the Q&A for Desire & Decorum PBgetsanewsign.png|Pixelberry sign being put up Pixelberrydoorsignfinished.png|Finished product of Pixelberry Sign 24852532 1754383404866165 4757242473459673650 n.jpg|TRR Book 3/AME/ VOS and BB Book 1 on Display Chooseyourgenderinnewbooksjuly302018.jpg|Confirmation of Gender of Choice in Across the Void & Big Sky Country KaragottodosomewritingforTRR08142018.png|Kara Loo's contribution to dialogue in TRR Specialonetimepurchaseonly.png|2 Times the Number of Diamonds Special Diamondspecial073118to080918.png|Diamond Specials for the 4.99 and 9.99 (USD) packages IOS Android.png|Confirmation that it's for Android users only AcrosstheVoidmoresneakpeekstocome.png|More sneak peeks to come! AcrosstheVoidannouncementviaInstagram.png|Instagram Announcement from PB regarding ATV AnnouncementofreleasedateforATVviaInstagram.png|More info on Across the Void via Instagram ReleasedsteofATVoninstagram.png|Announcement of Book Premiere via Instagram ESQandAfrominstagram.png|On why ES had to end Thelistofreleasesinthefall2018.png|List of Fall 2018 Releases PMBook2QandAoninstagram.png|PM Book 2 Info from Q & A BloodboundBooktwoQandAfrominstagram.png|Bloodbound, Book 2 Info from Q & A CorgitrranswerfromQandAoninstagram.png|Corgi answer from Q & A on Instagram FutureofTRRanswerfromQandAoninstagram.png|Future of TRR Series Info Generalinformationoffuturebooks.png|Future Genres Information from Q & A InstagramrevealofATVChapter1description.png|Reveal on Instagram for ATV Part II NewStoriesinfofromInstagram.png|New Stories Coming to Choices ImpactofChoicesquestion.png|Impact of the Choices App Howlongittakestomakeabook.png|How long it takes to make a book MoreFantasyBooksNews.png|More Fantasy Books in the future Mostchallemginggenre.png|Most Challenging Genre to write ItLives2infofromInstagram.png| It Lives Series Info Bloodboundbooktwonewsinsta.png|Bloodbound, Book 2 Update PerfectMatchBook2TeasefromInsta.png|Perfect Match, Book 2 Teaser VeilofSecretsBookFinale.png|Info on the VOS finale ATVsneakpeekintofirstchapter.png| Teaser of Chapter 1 of Across the Void, Book 1 ATVeveryonesanalien.jpg|Everyone's an Alien confirmation ReallifeTRRcorgi.jpg|Inspiration behind the TRR corgi TrrannouncementpostfromKara.png|Announcement of TRR's future ChelsaPBfuturebookinfo.jpg|New Genre book information TRRAdwithMaxwellinfrontofBertrand.jpg|Ad for TRR (with Maxwell in front of Bertrand) TRRWithBertrandinfrontofMaxwell.jpg|Ad for TRR (with Bertrand in front of Maxwell) AdforAmericasMostEligible.jpg|Ad for America's Most Eligible AdforVeilofSecrets.jpg|Ad for Veil of Secrets AdforBloodbound.jpg|Ad for Bloodbound AdforTheCrownandTheFlame.jpg|Ad for The Crown and The Flame DesireanddecorerumMCad.jpg|Ad for Desire and Decorum AdforItLivesintheWoods.jpg|Ad for It Lives In The Woods AddforBigSkyCountry.jpeg|Ad for Big Sky Country NewclassificationforPerfectMatchpriortolaunchofPM2.png|New Classification for PM as of Aug. 31, 2018 Andrewtalkingaboutsequels.png|In regards to Bloodbound, Book 2 Choicesstoriesposter.jpg|Poster of some of the Stories on Choices Aboutthenewbookcovers.png|Information regarding the new designs for some Book Covers ESBook2thumbnailredesign.png|New Design for Thumbnail TheCrownandtheFlameBook2redesignthumbnail.png|New Design for Thumbnail Most Wanted Cover Change.jpg|New Design for Thumbnail MostWantedBK1ontheappasof08292018.png|On the App as of August 29, 2018 MostWantedwithouttheBook1underthumbnail.png| On the App as of September 1, 2018 VeilofSecrets newdesign.jpg|New Cover as of August 31, 2018 PM2announcementonInstagram.png|Announcement of Perfect Match 2 Premiere ResponcefromNaomiontheChoicesApp.png|More Info regarding Book Cover changes in 2018 HSSBook1Anniversarybanner.jpg|HSS Book 1 Anniversary Poster ChoicesPostergiveaway.jpg|Signed One Year Anniversary Choices Poster VOSChapter1WarningandDisclaimer.jpg|VOS Disclaimer as of Sept. 8, 2018 CustomerservicePBAndroid9.jpg|Android 9 Information for effects on Choices App Tumblralwaysfindsoutthetwists.jpg|Choices Tumblr fandom always finds out the twist AndrewpartofsupersecretChoicesproject.jpg|Andrew's secret Choices project Info MoreinfoonnewHSSBooksandItLivesSequel.png|More info on HSS 4 and It Lives Untitled Sequel BloodBoundBook2earlySept2018statusreport.png|Bloodbound, BK 2 Status report Sept2018statusreportforHeroVol2.png|Hero Vol. 2 Status report Choiceslivestream2018-09-07forVOSandTRR.png|TRR/VOS Livestream Part I PartIIofChoiceslivestreamon2018-09-07forTRRAndVOS.png|TRR/VOS Livestream Part II Choicestrrblogpostannouncement.png|TRR Blogpost Futureoftrr.png|Future of TRR MysteriouswitchygirlonChoicesPoster.jpg|Kenna/Dave/Mysterious Witchy Girl PM2.png|In-App announcement for PM2 InstagramsneakpeekofBigSkyCountry.png|Sneak Peek via Instagram InAppAnnouncementforTheSenior.png|In-App announcement for The Senior. TheSeniorQandAonInsta.png| Announcement for The Senior premiere on Instagram InstagramnotificationofTheSeniorblogpost.png|Announcement on Instagram about the blog post on The Senior LoveInterestsswitcherooonTheSenior.jpg|Switching LIs in The Senior TheSeniorwrotersinstagramchoicestakeover.png| Meet the writers for The Senior Theseniorfinalbooksadanswer.png|Q&A Part I KaitlynonTheSenioranswer.png|Q&A Part II Favorite characteranswerforTheSenior.png|Q&A Part III TheSeniorBeccasfamily.png|Q&A Part IV TheSeniorQandAon2018-09-14.png|Q&A Part V TheSenioransweraboutpets.png|Q&A Part VI OverallexperienceforTheSenioranswer.png| Q&A Part VII Untitledmagicbookinfo.png|More info on the upcoming magic AdforUntitledMagicBook.png|Ad for the Untitled Magic Book AdforItLives2UntitledSequel.png|Ad for It Lives Untitled Sequel MoreInfoonItLives2.png|More info on It Lives Sequel InstagramannouncementofBSC.png|Announcement for Big Sky Country on Instagram InappannouncementforBSC.png|In-App announcement for Big Sky Country DesireandDecorumWriters.png|Desire & Decorum Writers BigSkyCountrywriters.png|Big Sky Country Writers Part I AnotherShotoftheBSCWriters.png|Big Sky Country Writers Part II AcrosstheVoidPBWriters.png|Across the Void Writers Part I MeettheATVwriters.jpg|Across the Void Writers Part II Celebrationofalltherecentreleaces.png|PB Celebrates recent releases Part I ATVthemedjuiceforcelebrationatPB.png|PB Celebrates recent releases Part II ChelsanexttoBigSoyCountryandAcrosstheVoid.png|Chelsa Next to ATV and BSC Posters AdforILB,HSSCAPM2andTheElementalists.jpg|Ad featuring It Lives Beneath, High School Story: Class Act, The Elementalists & Perfect Match 2 BookSummariesforHSSCA,TheElementalistsandILB.jpg|Book Summaries for HSS: Class Act, The Elementalists & It Lives Beneath Choices Update 2.3.7.jpg|More info on Current Books and Upcoming ones HeroVol2updateon9252018.png| Hero Vol. 2 Update as of Sept. 25, 2018 Changeintimeofkeydeliveryonapp.jpg|Three Hours Until 2 New Keys are given update. ConfirmationthroughAppthatKeytimewouldgobacktoNorm.jpg|Update on Key Information in Choices App DomandKennafanartfromKarasinsta.png|Dom & Kenna fan art from Kara's Instagram live story on Oct. 3, 2018 20181004 071538.jpg|Erroneous message saying Ch.1 of ILB would premiere on Oct. 17 ItLivesBeneathwronglaunvhdatemixup.png|It Lives Beneath, wrong date explanation Screenshot 20181004-200231 Choices.jpg|Ch. 4 Summary of Big Sky Country gets fixed TheElementalistsinfofromInstalive.png|Part I info about The Elementalists on Insta TheElementalistsInstagramLIveQandA.png|Part II of info about The Elementalists on Insta MoreinfofromTheElementalistsonInstaLiveonPB.png|Part III of info about The Elementalists on Insta MoreinfoonItLivesBeneath.png|Part I of info for It Lives Beneath from Insta ItLivesBeneathfromInstaLive.png|Part II of info for It Lives Beneath from Insta HeroVol2UpdatefromPBInstaLive.png|New Update regarding Hero Vol. 2 from Insta FutureofTRR.png|New Update for the future of TRR from Insta BigSkyCountryfromInstaLive.png|Big Sky Country from Q&A on Insta MostWanted2UpdatefromInsta.png|New Update regarding Most Wanted 2 from Insta RCD3fromInstaLive.png|Info for RCD Book 3 from Insta QueationsaboutChoicesAppBeginnings.png|The Beginnings of the Choices App Bloodbound2StatusUpdatefromInsta.png|Update on Bloodbound Book 2 from Insta VeilofSecretsUpdateandthefutureofMystery.png|Update on VOS from Insta TheElementalistsInfo.png|The Elementalists and more New Stories coming! ItLivesBeneathmoreInfoonCharacters.png|New Cast on It Lives Beneath HSSClassActfamiliarfaces.png|Familiar Faces on HSS: Class Act TheRoyalRomanceFanArtonKarasInsta.png|TRR Fan Art of Riley and Derek from Kara's Insta BusinessmanandEuopeanGuyCutOutsforPB.png|ROE LIs on display at PB Headquarters BusinessmanandEuopeanGuyCutOutsforPBROE.png|Life Size Cut outs of European Guy and ROE at Pixelberry HQ proposing SuperSecretProject2018-10-05-23.png|Andrew Shvarts teasing a Super Secret New Choices Project '' HssclassactannouncementonInsta.png|Announcement of Premiere on Instagram Hssclassactontheapp.png|In-App Announcement of the Premiere of HSS:Class Act ILBBrainstormingCoverPreocess.png|Brainstorming Process of It Lives Beneath Book Cover ItLivesBeneathAnnouncementontheapp.png|In-App Announcement of the Premiere of It Lives Beneath TomistheonePBgaveaMakeover2.png|Confirmation of Tom being the "old friend" from ILITW who got makeover ChoicesPSAaboutthelatestbug.png|PSA regarding latest bug (Update as of Oct. 12, 2018) TheElementalistsannouncementonInsta.png|Announcement on Instagram about The Elementalists Release date PSAforBugonChoicesApp10132018.png| PSA regarding latest bug and how to re-start a book SneakpeekonstaofthefacultyforTheElementalists.png|Meet the Faculty of Penderghast College Sneak Peek on Insta HalloweenSurprisePartyatPB10312018.png|2018 Halloween Party at Pixelberry HQ HistoricalFictionandsomenewGenres.png|New Historical Fiction Books Confirmed PickingourElementonTheElementalists.png|Can we pick our element in The Elementalists? ChoicesPSAaboutTheElementaliststwochapters.png|PSA about when The Elementalists will publish new chapters HeroVol2isintheworksOCT192018Update.png|Hero Vol. 2 Update Book2UpdateofDesireandDecorum.png|Book 2 answer for Desire & Decorum PSAregardingATVBug10222018.png|PSA about Across the Void Bug In-AppAnnouncementforTheElementalists.png|In-App Announcement for The Elementalists TheElementalistshasabugPSA.png|PSA about latest bug affecting this book Zekei'sLastNameconfirmedbyPB.png|Confirmation of Zekei's last name by PB SpecialDealforChoicesthroughGOOGLEPlay.png|Special Deal from Google Play Part I SpecialDealforbuyingstufffromGooglePlay.png|Special Deal from Google Play Part II ErrorMessageafterBugforTheElementalists.png|Needing to restart Chapter Error Message TheElementalistsCh.1hasbeenfixed.png|Bug has been fixed for The Elementalists Halloweenathrillslabelasof2018-10-25.png|Spooky Thrills Label on the App DoallPBwritersplayeachothersstories.jpg|PB plays each other's stories DesireandDecorumgetdbook1removed2018-10-26.png|Book 1 sub-title removed from D&D AndyandTomcostumes.png|Kathleen & Jessica dressed up as Andy and Tom PBwriterdressedasPenelopewithMerlinandMorgana.png|Penelope w/ Merlin & Morgana from TRR Costume PenelopewithMerlinandMorganacostume.png|Penelope Costume Part II ROEMCinweddingdresscostume.png|ROE MC from Book 3 Cover in Wedding Costume HalloweenatPBpartone.png|Halloween Part I HalloweenatPBparttwo.png|Halloween Part II HalloweenatPBpartthree.png|Halloween Part III HalloweenatPBpartfour.png|Halloween Part IV HalloweenatPBpartfive.png|Halloween Part V HalloweenatPBpartsix.png|Halloween Part VI HalloweenatPBpartseven.png|Halloween Part VII TwoPBstaffmembersareMetalAttuned.png|Metal Attuned PB Writers PBwritteriswaterattuned.png|Water Attuned PB Writer Shaeisairattuned.png|Shae, PB Writer is Air Attuned OwenisWoodattuned.png|Owen, PB Writer is Wood Attuned Kathleenisfireattuned.png|Kathleen, PB Writer Fire Attuned JessicaisEarthattuned.png|Jessica, PB Writer Earth Attuned PBwriterstryingtogetintoPenderghast.png|PB Staff trying to get into Penderghast TheElementalistsBrainstormingsession.png|Brainstorm Session for The Elementalists Double_Pop_Up_Ad.png|In-App Announcement for The Elementalists & It Lives Beneath Staffresponseaboutwhywikiaactiviyactedup.png|Message from Staff regarding Disappearing Wiki Activity on 10/29/2018 Bloodbound2StatusUpdatefor10192018.png|Bloodbound Book 2 Status Update as of October 2018 Newbooksmostexcitedfor.png|First tease of this book in early October 2018 FavoriteLIinChoicesTRRTFandTE.png|Favorite LIs HeroVol2continuedhiatus.png|Hero Vol. 2 Sneak Peeks coming at some point UntitledHistoricalFictionBookSneakPeek.png|Sneak Peek #1 on A Courtesan of Rome & other Secret Books TransrepresentationonChoices.png|More Trans Representation is in the works WhyTEwritersusemagickinsteadofmagic.png|Why it's magick and not magic in TE book TEBrainstormSessionPartI.jpg|TE Brainstorm Session Part I TheElementalistsBrainstormPartII.jpg|TE Brainstorm Session Part II TheElementalistsPartThree.jpg|TE Brainstorm Session Part III WheretofindthePBblog.png|Where to find the PB blog Aspiringwriters.png|Aspiring Writer acknowledged by PB WhatyouneedtoworkatPB.png|What you need to work for PB WhatitsliketoworkforPB.png|What it's like to work for PB BB2UpdateasofNov142018.png|Bloodbound Bk 2 Update as of Nov. 14, 2018 D&DBook2UpdateasofNov142018.png|D&D BK 2 Update as of November 14, 2018 BookstobereleasedinWinter2018.png|Secret Winter Project release PBCelebratingDecemberBDays.png|PB Celebrates Winter Birthdays SteamyandPerfectRomancecategories.jpg|Steamy & Perfect Romance Categories PBHasaPSAaboutstayingsafeduringfires.png|PB does a PSA about Woolsey fires PBgot50KonInstagram.png|50K followers on Instagram ItLivesBeneathsecondappstorepromotionalposter.jpeg|Ad for It Lives Beneath TheHeistMonacoteasercoverreveal.png||Secret Winter Project Cover reveal MoreSneakPeeksforTheHeistMonaco.png|More sneak peeks for The Heist: Monaco to come ActiongenreconfirmationforTHM.png|Action Genre confirmation for The Heist: Monaco GenderofChoiceLeadConfirmationforTHMonaco.png|Gender of Choice Confirmation for TH:Monaco BloodboundBook2newsNov262018.png|Bloodbound Bk 2 Update as of Nov. 26, 2018 HeroVol2November26news.png|Hero Vol. 2 Update as of November 26, 2018 ComingSoonMessageforCh.14ofPM2.jpg|Coming soon message for PM2 Ch. 14 AdforTheFreshman.png|Ad for The Freshman PBsayscoverforTHMonacohasstillnotbeenunveiled.jpeg|Info on TH:Monaco Cover Reveal THMonacoComingsoonAnnouncement.png|TH:Monaco Announcement on IG MarkurCalendarsforTHMonacoIGAnnouncement.png| Premiere date Announcement on IG THMonacoIGAnnouncementforEris.png|Eris Huang announcement on IG Howmuchdootherwritersknowaboutprojects.png|How much do other PB writers know about each other's projects KaraandJennifer'sspotifyplaylistfornewproject.png|Kara & Jennifer's spotify playlist for new project PBIGannouncementaboutlastNovblogpost.png|IG Announcement about big Q&A Blogpost PBwishesplayersgoofluckonfinals.png|PB wishes student good luck on finals TheCommunityTeamatPB.png|Information on PB's Community Team FavoritepartaboutworkingatPB.png|Favorite Part of working at PB Howlongistheprocessofmakingabook.png|Process for making stories for Choices App HowtogetincontactwithPB'sCustomerSupport.png|PB's Customer Support Info TheSeniorisfonalbookinTFseries.png|End of The Freshman Series w/ The Senior confirmation MoreteasersforTHMonacoCharacters.png|More TH:Monaco Teasers Coming Announcement on IG BB2December32018Update.png|Someone inquiring about Bloodbound Bk 2 SomeonelikesHSSCA.png|Someone likes HSS:CA PBwilldoanotherlivestresminnextfewweeks.png|Update on upcoming livestream PBdoinganotherQ&ADecember32018.png|December 3, 2018 Q & A Part I IGDecember3of2018Q&A.png|December 3, 2018 Q & A Part II CouldntgettoallquestionsinQ&A.png|Couldn't Get to all Q's on December 3, 2018 on IG Endless Summer, Book 2 - 2 Diamonds Earned.png|Earning 2 diamonds Notice for ES Bk 2 What'snewonChoicesAppasofDec042018Update.png|December 4-6,2018 Choices App Update Dec42018ChoicesAppupdatenewlookfromPBblog.png|Choices App Dec 4 2018 Update Part II Version2.4.0ChoicesUpdateSleekandvibrantlook.jpg|Choices App Dec 4 2018 Update Part III NewdisplayintheChoicesAppasofDec2018.jpg|Choices App Dec 4 2018 Update Part IV HolidayfunandFeaturedinDecembersections.png|Choices App Dec 4 2018 Update Part V NewChoicesloadingscreenasofDec.42018Update.jpeg|New loading screen Newprganizationofbooksandnewsections.jpeg|New Organization look for Choices App in Dec. BooksandChapterscompletedtracker.jpeg|Completed books & chapters trackers BlogforTHMonacoannouncementonIG.png|Blog Announcement & New Book Schedule via IG LatestupdateannouncementonIG.png|Blog Announcement on Major Dec'18 Update via IG OwenandotherPBwriters.png|Owen & some other PB writers in the background InfoonGameDevs.png|Game Devs information via Twitter TheHSSCAwritingteam.png|Meet the HSS:CA Writers THMonacoWritersteam.png|TH: Monaco Writers ACoRWriterspart1.png|ACoR Writers Part I ACoRwriterspart2.png|ACoR Writers Part II THMonacoAnnouncementonIG02.png|TH:Monaco Announcement for Sneak Peeks on IG THMonacoIGpremiere.png|TH: Monaco IG Announcement PB'sannualCookiecompetition.png|PB's annual cookie competition (December 2018) CelebratingDec.B-Days,newupdateandnewbooks.png|Dec. B-Days/New Update & New books Pixelbereylogoinorigamixmasdecorationform.png|PB X-Mas decorations Part I Makingorigamiberriespart2.png||PB X-Mas decorations Part II Origamiberriespart3.png|PB X-Mas decorations Part III TheFreshmanseriessoundtrack.jpg|The Freshman series soundtrack cover PBwishingeveryonegoodluckonfinals.png|PB wishing every student good luck on their finals ProofthatLukeisstillpartofPB.png| Proof that Luke (ES & Hero writer) still works at PB OneoftheHSSCAWritersfollowsSelenaonTwitter.png|One of the HSS:CA writers PerfectMatchfinaleonTwitter.png|Perfect Match Finale Tweet. NoDamesconfirmation.png|No confirmation on Dames' fate THMonacoandD&DBook2.png|The Heist:Monaco and Desire & Decorum 2 Q&A ExcitedforTHMonacoAMEBK2andD&DBook2.png|Staying tune for TH:Monaco,D&D 2 and AME 2 AMEBook2.png|Stay tuned for AME: All Stars WhenisWinterinU.S.A.png|When is Winter? from Q&A UpdateonUntitledWerewolfBookonDec.3.2018.png|Untitled Werewolf book More Info TRRfollowupseriesupdateonDec.3.2018.png|Dec. 3, 2018 Update on the TRR Follow-Up Series PerfectMatchfinaleannouncementonIG.png|PM blog announcement via IG PerfectMatchBTSplaylistcover.jpg|Perfect Match BTS playlist cover ft. Dipper HolidayfunandFeaturedinDecembersections.png|Holiday Fun & Featured in Dec. sections TBTonIGfromPerfectMatchserieslaunch.png|Throwback to the launch of the ''Perfect Match series in early 2018 D&DBook2AnnouncementonIG.png|D&D Book 2 Sneak peek into Ch. 1 on IG story LastchancetospendtimewithKaitlyninTheSenior.jpg|Last chance to spend time w/ Kaitlyn in The Senior Diamond Discount - December 2018.png|Diamond Discount - December 2018 for IOS NewChapterseachweekofACoR&THMonaco&DandD2&HSSCA.png|New Chapters each week ChooseRomanceTRRandROE.png|Choose Romance ft. Liam from TRR and MC from ROE ChooseRealityAME.png|Choose Reality on AME ft. a version of Adam and a Female MC 12-17-18 LivestreamonIGwithD&DandTheSeniorteams.png|12/17/18 Livestream HolidayDealforIOSplayerannouncementonIGstory.png|Holiday Deal Announcement on IG TheSeniorIGswansongannouncementonIG.png|The Senior swan song announcement on IG ChooseMysteryinMW.jpg|Choosing Mystery Ad for MW NewErrormessageofbeingunabletoplayadfordiamond.png|New Error Message for no Diamonds ChooseEverythingChoicesApp.png|Choose Everything Ad PBplushieinSantaHat.png|Pixelberry plushie in Santa Hat PBthankingtoeveryonewhovotedforAllStars.png|PB thanking everyone who voted PBrespondingtoplayeraboutsomecopyrightstuffanotherappisdoing.png|PB being informed of another app using their content KeySubscriptionsonChoicesApp.jpg|Key Subscriptions on Choices App Info RideorDieABadBoyRomanceBookCover.jpg|Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Cover reveal RoDThrillerConfirmationfromPBFacebook.png|Thriller Confirmation for RoD SupportInfoHero2RCD3AtV&BSC2.png|Info on Release Dates for AME 2 and RoD via the App NewBooksFeatAME2&RoDBBR.jpg|AME/D&DII/AME2/TH:Monaco/RoD as featured on the Choices App GooglePlaySummariesviaChoicesAppasofJan82019.png|Google Play Summary from Choices App ChoicesAdonSnapchat.png|Ad for Choices App on Snapchat Jan. 8, 2019 InfoonTEcomongoutFriJan112019.png|Part I answering if TE is going on hiatus PartTwoofTEcomingoutwithnewChapteron01112019.png|Part II answering if TE is going on hiatus AndrewShvartsTwitterThreadofBTSofaGameCreator.jpg|Andrew Shvarts 01/10/2019 Twitter Thread FridayJan112019Q&A.png|January 11, 2019 Q & A IG Session RoDisFemaleOnly.png|ROD is Female Lead only No_Surviving_High_School_Reboot.jpg|Surviving High School Kamilah_in_Bloodbound_Book_2.png|Bloodbound Book 2 Info Coffee_Machines.jpg|Coffee in the office. So_Many_Coffee_Machines.jpg|Pixelberry sure does like coffee. Merch_Tease.jpg|Merchandise Information. Favorite_Part_in_Office.jpg|Discussing favorite parts in the office. Favorite_Cookies.jpg|Snickerdoodles. Inspire.jpg|Fans Inspiring Spark_Joy.jpg|Bringing Joy Possible_Bloodbound_Cameos_in_Werewolf_Book.png|Bloodbound Cameo Tease in Werewolf Book. Hero's_2019_Update.jpg|Hero is still 2020. Fall_Out_Boy.jpg|Fall Out Boy Reference Most_Wanted's_2019_Update..jpg|Most Wanted 2019 Hiatus Luke'sdeletedtweetforROD.jpg|Luke's now deleted tweet about RoD Medical&NauticalBooksinfo.jpg|More info on Nautical/Medical/Werewolf Books during Jan. 11, 2019 Q & A Nauticalbookpossiblybeingaboutpirates.png|Teasing possible pirates in Untitled Nautical book Pixelberry_Shirts.png|Pixelberry Shirts. Compare this with the Gallery section in General Information. Category:Blog posts